Sophie Boiselle (First Impressions)
FIRST IMPRESSIONS Sophie is Silas Harlow's mother. Basic Stats Full Name: Susanna Sophia Boiselle Aliases and Nicknames: Sophie (preferred) Gender: Female Ethnicity: French, mostly Blood Type: A+ Age: 36/37 Birthdate: 15 December Sagittarius Birthplace: Hometown: Languages: English, French (nearly fluent) Occupation: Appearance HEIGHT: 5'6" / 169cm WEIGHT: 129lb / 58kg Body: Naturally fairly slender - luckily for her, since she doesn't have much time to work out. Has a bit of 'mom' softness to her, though (also responsible for her D bust). Decently curved, with a small waist. Shapely legs - one of her best features. Hair: A bit thick with a natural wave; warm, medium brown in color. Occasionally dyes it, but prefers her natural color these days. Reaches the middle of her shoulder blades. Eyes: Hazel, a mixture of very light brown and green. Her most complimented feature. Skin: Voice: Friendly and warm. Not too high, but still very feminine. Not much of an accent, as far as Americans go. Clothing: Feminine, stylish dresser when she manages to get out of her work scrubs. Loves sun dresses and flowy skirts, but can also be seen in slim jeans or capris and a pretty blouse. A bit of a shoe addict; has lots of heels but definitely a sucker for cute sandals or wedges. Wears lots of warm and light colors. Additional: Ear lobes pierced once; usually wears sparkly studs or some kind of dangly drop earrings. Fond of jewelry but likes to keep it simple and pretty, nothing too gaudy. Similar makeup style for the most part, doesn't overdo it. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Hiking, people watching, bird watching, reading, fashion, swimming, gardening Other Likes: Shoes (lots of shoes), shopping/lunch outings with Silas or a girlfriend, antique and novelty shops, dancing, movie nights, romcoms (especially older ones; guilty pleasure) and romance novels, going for walks, tea, scented candles Dislikes: Rude people, unnecessary meanness, stinginess, catty women, being still for too long/too much quiet, being ignored, bigotry, beer Fears: Not being able to provide for her son, cancer/fatal illness, planes/flying, centipedes, harm to Silas Disgusts: Smokers/cigarettes, rats, dingy bars, Sexual: Reasonably hetero. Everyone's dallied a little, right? Color: Cream, peach, pale yellow, orange Food and Drink: Hot tea, frappuccinos, cherries, strawberries, peaches, most fruits, salad, Animal: Hummingbird Music: Season: Summer Fragrance: Cigarette: Absolutely does not smoke Clothing: Underwear: Place: The beach, Book: Mystery novels, romance novels... maybe some steamy mom-erotica hiding somewhere. Movie: Romcoms, romance, thrillers, dramas Subject: Biology, English/Literature Sport: Tennis, volleyball (AKA lesbianism) Lucky Number: Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Personality: ENFJ Political Views: Fairly liberal, but avoids political discussions Religious Views: Not religious; agnostic, maybe Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Character Strengths: Optimistic, charismatic, empathetic, warm, helpful, genuine, organized, energetic, hard-working, good advice-giver Weaknesses: Naive at times, idealistic, doesn't always think things through, avoids conflict, stubborn, workaholic, overestimates her limits, impulsive Motivation: Strong belief in helping others and making life more beautiful and enjoyable wherever she can. Her main priority is her son and her family, but if she has the time and the resources, she's all about giving a helping hand. Firm believer in having a good time and not sweating the small stuff. She hates being poor, but tries not to let it ruin her outlook - she just works twice as hard to improve her situation. Background About the character's life history. Relationships Lovers *Nicholas Harlow: ex-husband. Divorced after four years and not on good terms. Remarried to Serafina Bellini now. Friends *numerous gal pals from work and school, the closest of which are known as Silas's "aunties" *Serafina Bellini: ....friends?? Family *Silas Harlow: son. Her favorite person. ♥ *Valerie Boiselle: little sister. They don't get along too well due to differences in personality and a bit of sibling rivalry. *Richard Boiselle: older brother. Protective of both his sisters; very traditional. Pets *Name: If any. Housing Lives with her son in a slightly run-down two bedroom apartment. Not in the best area of town, either, but it could be worse... Keeps it as clean as possible and cutely decorated, at least. Additional Info and Trivia * Single now, and has been for quite a while. Occasionally meets someone at work or school, but frankly has little time for that sort of thing and has become a little jaded concerning men. Very picky about who she expends that sort of effort on now. Related Profiles * Sophie Boiselle (Relations) Gallery Category:Sunny's Characters Category:Sagittarius